THE MAZE RUNNER: The Night Of Atonement
by The Scorch Trials
Summary: Que hayan escapado fue parte del plan. Adentrarse en Denver y ser parte de una guerra entre la vida y la muerte, fue parte del plan. Corromper su subconsciente fue la parte clave. Tanto dolor ¿Valio la pena? El tiempo de las mentiras, ¿Se termino?


_**Holis, esta vez quería probar algo nuevo con Maze Runner verán, el otro día me puse a ver The Purge con mi familia y se me ocurrió una idea que ojala les guste mucho. En fin no será un Crossover para que sepan, solo tendrá el concepto de la peli. Estará basado en los libros, puede contener SPOILERS!**_

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de TMR no me pertenecen como tampoco The Purge: Anarchy_

 **Rated:** K+

 **Chapter 1**

Habían vuelto a escapar de las manos de C.R.U.E.L, se habían negado a recuperar sus memorias y ahora estaban junto con Brenda y Jorge en un berg rumbo a la ciudad de Denver y para empeorar la situación les habían dicho que uno de sus mejores amigos no era inmune a La Llamarada. Newt le había dicho a Thomas que no se preocupara, pero él no podía hacer eso, era su mejor amigo y lo quería mucho.

Cuando llegaron a Denver, Jorge les dio nombres falsos así nadie se daría cuenta de quienes era, pero había un problema, Newt no podía ir con ellos ya que la ciudad estaba libre de Cranks. Debería quedarse en el berg por su propia seguridad.

Otro golpe en el corazón para Thomas.

Bajaron del berg y se dirigieron a la entrada de la ciudad.

-¿Estarás bien?- Le pregunto Thomas a Newt antes de bajar.

-Tranquilo, estaré bien.

Su mirada lo tranquilizo, aunque sabía que pronto su amigo perdería esa amabilidad. No lo aguanto más, si él moría o en todo caso Newt moría, jamás volvería a tener esta oportunidad. Así que solo lo hizo.

Espero a que los demás bajaran del berg hasta que ambos se quedaron solos. Se acercó a Newt y lo beso. Esperaba cualquier cosa, una bofetada, que se separará, una patada, sin embargo nada de eso paso. Lo que menos esperaba era que su amigo colocara una mano en su nuca para profundizar el beso. Era perfecto, hasta que llego ese maldito momento en que la falta de aire se hizo presente.

Se separaron apenas unos centímetros juntando sus frentes, se miraron y sonrieron.

-Al fin lo hiciste- Le dijo Newt haciendo que ambos rieran.

-Temía que no me lo correspondieras-

-¡Thomas! ¡Vámonos!- Ahí estaba como siempre Minho arruinando el momento.

-Vete Tommy, estaré bien.

Thomas lo volvió a besar antes de incorporarse y salir por la puerta del berg, intento disimular la sonrisa pero, simplemente no podía. Llegaron a la puerta de la ciudad, dijeron sus nombres y comprobaron que fueran inmunes, una vez que todo había acabado, entraron a Denver. Era un centro comercial enorme, la gente iba y venía, algunos corrían y por la prisa olvidaban cosas que se les caían.

-Parecen hormigas obreras- Dijo Jorge

-¿Por qué están tan alterados?- Pregunto Brenda

-No lo sé- Dijo Thomas

-Mejor salgamos de aquí, vamos a un hotel para planear que haremos con Cruel y salvar a tus amigos- Le dijo Jorge a Thomas

Salieron del centro comercial y se dirigieron a un hotel cercano, las calles estaban devastadas por las llamaradas, ¿Gente? Casi no había. Y si había corrían a quien sabe dónde. Las calles estaban vacías, nada ni nadie merodeaba por ellas. Una bala perdida rozo el hombro de Minho y cayo un par de centímetros, el lugar estaba en tan pacifico silencio que se oyó el golpe de la bala en el asfalto.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Era una voz femenina

Todos se voltearon e todas las direcciones posibles sin encontrar rastro alguno de esa persona.

-Tranquila, no somos Cranks, solo… queremos saber que pasa y… a donde podemos ir- Dijo Thomas

Lo que dijo al aire logro convencer a la voz, quien al salir de las sombras cobro forma de persona. Era una niña, no más de 13 años, cabello marrón sujetado en una colita perfectamente peinada, tez blanca casi pálida, ojos color café. Usaba un jean algo sucio y desgastado con una que otra rotura en la altura de la rodilla y una remera negra. En su mano izquierda, el arma y en la derecha un bolso.

-¿Quién eres?- Le pregunto Brenda

-Soy Hayley- Dijo la niña, su voz sonó más compasiva y dulce.

Brenda estrecho su mano con la niña, Jorge hizo lo mismo y también lo imitaron Thomas y Minho.

-Perdona la curiosidad, pero ¿Cuántos años tienes?- Le pregunto Thomas

-13… 13 años- Dijo mirando a todos lados –Sera mejor que nos vayamos, síganme-

Ninguno pareció dudarlo mucho, la chica vivía ahí, si algo no era seguro ella lo sabía. Llegaron a un viejo edificio el cual parecía haber sido una escuela, se encontraba en mejor estado que el resto de las construcciones de la ciudad, sin contar el centro comercial. Frenaron en la entrada, Hayley golpeo la puerta tres veces, de ella una voz le pregunto _¨ ¿Contraseña de esta fecha?_ ¨ y ella respondió en seguida, _¨Noche de Expiación¨_.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver los pasillos de la escuela, en el medio de estos un joven de unos… 15 o 16 años se hizo a un lado y los dejo pasar.

-Hayley sabes que no pueden entrar desconocidos- Le dijo el chico

-Estaba en la calle, ¿Qué debía hacer? Dejarlos ahí y que la purga comenzara- Le grito la niña -¿Dónde está?-

-Terminando las ultimas cosas para la noche-

-Gracias James- Dijo Hayley

-De nada- Cuando comenzaron a caminar de nuevo el joven grito –Feliz Día de La Purga-

Todos se miraron sin entender nada mientras Hayley seguía caminando por los pasillos como si lo que hubiera dicho el joven fuera algo normal de escuchar.

Siguieron el camino hasta que llegaron a una puerta, Hayley la abrió. Era un comedor enorme, varios jóvenes y adultos estaba sentados allí comiendo. Hayley siguió caminando por entre las mesas hasta que llego a una donde estaban cinco personas que parecían ser los encargados del lugar.

-Naya- Dijo Hayley captando la atención de una mujer de cabello negro liso y ojos color verde.

-Hola Hayley ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Dijo dirigiendo su vista a Thomas y los demás.

-Los encontré en la calle, al parecer no son de aquí. James dijo que me matarías pero los traje porque hoy es noche de purga- Otra vez esa palabra en la cabeza de Thomas, ¿Qué seria?

-Me parece perfecto, son las reglas. Jamás dejes a alguien que necesita ayuda- Dijo la mujer

-Sí, es verdad Hayley. No le hagas caso a James, ahora llévalos a que se duchen, se cambien y… dales un par de armas- Dijo un hombre –Ahh y jóvenes, bienvenidos a la resistencia Anti-Purga y Feliz día de la Purga-

Salieron del comedor y se adentraron de nuevo en los pasillos, Thomas ya no aguantaba más la pregunta en su cabeza, así que solo lo dijo.

-¡¿Qué quiere decir Purga?!- No se dio cuenta de que lo había gritado

Hayley lo miro con algo de gracia y luego miro a los demás antes de responder. El resto asintió dándole a entender que también tenían esa duda.

-Purga, significa depurar, limpiar, como quieran decirle. La noche de la expiación o el día de la Purga es una vez al mes-

-¿Y en qué consiste?- Pregunto Minho

-Simple, cuando la enfermedad se esparció por todo el mundo y comenzaron a aparecer personas las cuales no son inmunes se creó este día- Thomas le iba a volver a preguntar qué es lo que pasa en este día, pero Hayley se adelantó, levanto una mano para detenerlo y prosiguió –El día consiste en que, una vez al mes el paredón que separa a los _munis_ de los Cranks se baje y de paso a los infectados para que entren a la ciudad y maten a los inmunes- Dijo Hayley –En teoría, este día consiste en sobrevivir de 19:00hs hasta las 07:00hs del otro día-

-Ósea que…- Comenzó Thomas

-Ósea que, Bienvenidos a La Noche de la Expiación- Completo Hayley

 _ **Continuara….**_


End file.
